


Hot Chocolate

by ShadowCrusade



Series: All Hallows Karma [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: All Hallows Karma, Fair Game October Month, M/M, Pre-Relationship, We have more fluff folks, no beta i die with grammar like the library of alexandria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCrusade/pseuds/ShadowCrusade
Summary: Day 5: Hot ChocolateSometimes, hot chocolate can do more than just keep your body warm.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: All Hallows Karma [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950640
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are at Day 5 ladies and gents! I hope yall enjoy!!!!

As the weather got cooler, cold soft drinks were swapped out in favor of warmer drinks. Tea, coffee, and hot chocolate started to worm their way into Qrow’s body. He took a sip from his hot chocolate that his niece, Ruby, had prepared for him earlier that morning. He had some more research to do for another article that he was placed in charge of. The girls were out for the day, as Qrow had the home in Patch to himself. Taiyang had gone out earlier to take care of some errands in town, the man said he’d be back later. 

Qrow typed up a few more words into the document before he looked over it once more. Once he had gone through the document, proofreading what he had typed up, he sent it off to his editor before he shut the laptop down and finished his hot chocolate. It was lukewarm by the time he had finished off the drink, he preferred it that way. Better to be able to drink it and enjoy as opposed to having a burnt tongue. 

Right as he contemplated another nap to catch up on some more sleep, his phone buzzed. He glanced at his phone and immediately smiled. 

(8:32) So, any big plans for the day?

Qrow thought about what he had planned for the rest of the day. Aside from some research and fact checking regarding an article he was working on, there wasn’t much he had planned for the day. The dark haired man could only think about whether or not a coffee date was still in play for the day. 

_(8:32)_ _not much_

_(8:32) aside from doing a little research here and there_

(8:34) Oh really? Anything I can help with?

_(8:34) nah i got it_

_(8:34) although i was thinking about shooting some photos later for the article i just finished_

The answer was immediate.

(8:34) You wouldn’t mind if I tag along would you?

Qrow could only smile at the message. Although, his answer to the message was just as quick. 

_(8:34) i wouldnt mind some company_

_(8:34) meet you at the coffee shop in an hour?_

(8:35) Sounds perfect!

Qrow put his phone back on the shared charger he had with his brother before he retreated into the bedroom. He quickly grabbed a fresh change of clothes and headed off into the bathroom. A fresh shower to start the day was always underappreciated. Qrow allowed himself to sink into the warmth that the water provided, the tense muscles in between his shoulders relaxed against the heat. If it wasn’t because he had already made plans with someone, he would stay in the shower all day if he could. 

Alas, the day’s events were already in motion.

Once he was done in the shower, Qrow quickly got changed into what Taiyang dubbed his ‘photographer outfit’. Black to red gradient color t-shirt which lay underneath a black leather jacket. Dark denim cargo pants with laced up combat boots. He honestly felt most comfortable with this outfit when he had to go out to shoot photos. It certainly made it easier to climb or run over fences when he was running away from the authorities. Qrow laughed at the memory of the last fence he hopped over. Running away from two angry dogs was one thing. Jumping over a fence with barbed wire was another matter entirely. Qrow still isn’t entirely sure how he managed to make that one work, but none of his outfit so much as had a scratch on it. 

He stepped out of the bathroom and quickly gathered his gear, he wasn’t sure how much time had passed so he needed to be quick. He swiped his camera bag and secured it into his backpack. When he walked downstairs, he was surprised to see Taiyang was already back from his morning errands. 

“Oh, hey, Tai.” Qrow greeted as he went to grab his phone from where he had left it. “When did you get back?” 

“Just now,” The blond replied. “Errands didn’t take as long as I thought they would, so I came back early. But, where are you off to?” 

“Just going out.”

“The last time you said that, I had to give you stitches.” Taiyang pointed out, voice flat. “Where are you going, Qrow?”

Qrow held his hands up in surrender. “Nowhere dangerous! I promise! Just taking pictures of the town for the Fall article I did.” 

“Oh, well that makes me feel relieved.” 

“Yeah, so anyways, I gotta head out or I’m gonna be late.” Qrow said as he started to head towards the door.

“Late? You’re just shooting photos, how are you gonna be late for that?” Tai asked. 

Qrow immediately stiffened. “Uh.....”

“Unless... you have a date?” Tai asked, a glint in his eye. “I’m gonna take a wild shot in the dark and say it's with that guy that we met at the pumpkin patch?”

“Igottagobye!” Qrow squeaked out as he sprinted to his motorcycle. The last thing he ever wanted to discuss with his former brother in law was anything that related to his love life. 

The drive to the coffee shop was made quick as Qrow had made his way over. By the time he arrived he could see Clover as he made his way down the street towards the coffee shop. Qrow stayed seated in his bike as Clover approached, his attention focused on his phone as Qrow felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Qrow whistled which startled the brunette. Although, the surprise quickly wore off as he walked over closer to Qrow. 

“Hey! How’s it going?” Clover greeted, a smile present on his face. He seriously couldn’t help but wonder if Clover ever stopped smiling. 

“I’m fine for being awake this early.” Qrow said.

“Not a morning person?”

“Nope, but I make exceptions...sometimes.” Qrow smirked as he dismounted from the bike. “So, you want anything to drink or do you want to tag along with me immediately on this photo op?” 

“Do you mind at all if I grab anything real quick?”

Qrow shook his head. “Nah, I’ll just sit out here while you order real quick. It’ll give me time to flick through my setting on my camera.” Clover nodded as Qrow sat down on one of the chairs outside the shop. He pulled out his camera from his bag and quickly flitted through it’s settings. He had taken a few test shots to satisfy himself with the settings of his camera when Clover returned. Just as Qrow turned back around to face him, he was surprised to see another drink in front of him.

“I got it for you, didn’t want to be the only one with a drink.” Clover told him, clearly reading the confusion present on Qrow’s face. 

“Oh... thanks. You didn’t have to do that.” Qrow said sheepishly as he stood up.

Clover shook his head. “I wanted to. Besides, you hate the cold right? I figured some hot chocolate wouldn’t be a bad idea.” 

Qrow immediately chuckled as the warmth from the cup warmed his hands. “I guess not. Wait what did you get?” 

“Frozen Hot Chocolate.” Clover smiled proudly at his drink. “Never had one before, so I thought I might as well.” 

“Mind if I snap a photo?” Qrow asked. In response, Clover took a sip from his drink as Qrow quickly snapped a photo of the other man. Sunlight streamed in the background of the photo, almost outlining Clover as he smiled while he sipped his drink. The shade that was present on his face made his green eyes glow. 

It was a very flattering picture and it took all of Qrow’s self restraint to not immediately panic over it. 

“Can I see?” Clover asked. Qrow didn’t trust himself to speak as the other man approached his side to get a look at the phone. “Oh wow... I think that’s the best photo anyone has ever taken of me.” 

“You think so?”

Clover nodded. “Definitely.” 

“Well, I guess we should thank the hot chocolate for the photo.” Qrow joked as he adjusted his camera bag. 

“Hot chocolate makes everything better.”

“You have frozen hot chocolate, Clover.”

“It’s still hot chocolate.”


End file.
